


embracing the venus

by stardustwitch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Mingyu, F/M, M/M, Photographer Jeon Wonwoo, Pre-wedding photo, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwitch/pseuds/stardustwitch
Summary: wonwoo is a junior photographer in a wedding planner business that never had his big project until he’s assigned to an important client. but there’s a little problem: wonwoo found his client is a hunk.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

“What’s all the fuss about?,” Wonwoo’s eyes the commotion through the glass partition. Everyone rushes to the front office, exchanging anxious conversations with each other while nodding and pointing their fingers towards that direction.

He always hates the idea of glass partitions instead of solid walls. He liked the office look before they moved; it was more comfortable, serious, professional, and it made him very productive. Everybody claims that the new building has more of a “Millennial” look and comfort than the previous one, but Wonwoo always disagrees. He can’t concentrate by people going up and down the hallway or hearing their chats through the closed door. He can’t even block out the American co-founder, Joshua’s, loud greetings whenever that prick arrives or leaves.

Despite Wonwoo’s complaints to his boss, Lexie, she won’t listen. If he speaks up again, Lexie will simply wave him off and tell him that the close-knit space and relationship will stimulate everyone’s creativity. _As if_.

No matter how many times he has his chair turned against the glass, Wonwoo still can see the reflection of people on his computer screen or sense them passing by. It didn’t help that Joshua once decided to work in the Visual Production room, where he is, and thought it was a good idea to tell scary stories because he was supposedly an Indigo. Damn that old woman story that always creeped Wonwoo out.

 _Screw creativity_. His office is a mess. No matter how many times Lexie gives everyone a briefing and repeats the story about how everyone is still related to the Pleiades, the Greek mythology about seven sisters, in which he believed that there’s where creativity and intuition came – from a sacred place. Wonwoo still thinks his office is an _actual_ mess.

Soonyoung who sat across from him, his confused hamster-eyes still visible behind his computer screen. “Free food, I guess,” he says without taking his eyes off the screen.

“It’s rare to see you not being so loud or the first one to get the free food, then,” Wonwoo replies. He’s trying to get back to his never-ending Photoshop work. The pre-wedding photos he’s working on have to look like a “High-End Wedding Pictures from a Magazine” despite its cheap concept, but there’s something in him that makes him very curious about the whole commotion.

Soonyoung shrugs. “My assumption is invalid and I tried to finish this goddamn invitation that has to look like straight out of a freaking fairy tale –, “ Soonyoung continues through his gritted teeth, “Revisions more than six times and it starts to like a silly fable children’s book –” he takes a long, deep breath and looks at Wonwoo. “That’s why I’m not your usual loud Soonyoung today, Wonwoo- _ssi_.”

“Sorry,” Wonwoo says sheepishly. He turns to the glass partition behind him. “I’m just wondering what’s with the commotion outside.”

“Why don’t you check that out by yourself,” Soonyoung says before going back to his work. “I mean, nobody in this room even cares about what’s happening in the front office or even the good ‘tea spill’ gossip in the Costume division, Reception and Ceremony division… Anywhere, basically.”

“You’re right,” Wonwoo says as he turns back to his computer. Out of five divisions in the office, the Visual Production is filled with a bunch of introverts and nerds that won’t even care about any gossip around. It’s always quiet in the room despite having the biggest space, merged together with the photo studio. The only time there’s noise in here is when Soonyoung feels like his head is about to burst and starts making dad jokes, laughing hysterically or when Joshua comes in just to tell gossips.

Then, the door suddenly swings open. Being the one closest to the door, Wonwoo sees who it is and lets out a mental curse. _Oh God, it’s the Witch_ , he thinks. For the day, Lexie wears all black from head to toe: her natural jet-black hair flutters as she comes in, her black turtleneck sweater looks nondescript with plaid skirt and black combat boots. Despite being married and having two children, she still dresses like an angsty teenager. She notices Wonwoo looking at her, so she points at him.

“Me?,” Wonwoo said.

“Yes, you, Wonwoo- _ssi_. Why are you so surprised, though?,” _that question shouldn’t be answered, right?,_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. “So, I need a photographer and you happened to be the one that noticed me coming into the room, so, I need you.”

“Wait.,” all of sudden, Wonwoo’s mind flies back to his on-going projects. There are still tons of it and he only has two hands. “With all due respect, Lexie, I apologize, I can’t take this project. I think you can assign Minghao instead – “

“Do you see Minghao anywhere here today? No, right? It’s because he’s the head photographer for today’s wedding reception. That’s why it’s so quiet today in this office. Don’t you notice?”

“Um – “

“No more _um_ and _ah_ s, let’s get moving! It’s an important client, okay?”

“Sure.”, Wonwoo hastily peels himself up from his chair. He glances at Soonyoung and meets with his colleague mouthing, _‘it’s your big break’,_ before he walks out of the room with his boss.

“Okay, Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_ ,” Lexie starts as she walks at a very brisk pace, not like her usual walk everyday. It makes Wonwoo suspicious and tries to connect the dot between this and the commotion he sees earlier. “I can assign Chan or Jihoon for this project, but they already have a lot in their hands as head photographers for important wedding receptions this week. Then, I saw your amazing works last year. Remember when you did a pre-wedding picture for a young couple at the night carnival?”, she goes on as they go downstairs, which is a feat considering how rushing she looks yet still detailed and engrossed in the conversation.

“Joshua also told me that you were the one that came up with the idea to do it at the night carnival. He said you got the inspiration by seeing how ‘youthful’ the couple was when they still had no idea what concept that they could use.”

 _That’s.... Well, that’s new,_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. He never heard his boss compliment his work. He may be loud about his workplace to his boss, but his work? He never says much. He’s probably only notable as the guy who complains about walls, not about work.

Once they get to the first floor, a lot of people are standing near the guest room. The buzzing of whispers fills the air as the crowd points their fingers to the guest room. With a clear of her throat, the people make way for Lexie and him to walk into the room.

Before they walk in, his boss stops and glares at the crowd. “Why are you all here right now? Does anyone need an additional job from me? Or do you need me to fire you immediately?”. Immediately, people bow and apologise before taking their leaves.

Satisfied with the less hectic front office, she proceeds to walk into the guest room and Wonwoo can only follow her trail. “Okay, here’s your photographer.”, Lexie announces to the couple sitting very closely to each other on the light grey loveseat. The sight makes Wonwoo curse to himself, having to see loved-up couples in and out despite being single himself. They immediately stand up and wow, _they do look classy and exquisite._

The woman, with her beige dress and white coat that seems to be from an expensive brand, since it glows and emphasizes her tall figure perfectly. The man simply dresses in a matching white coat with black turtleneck sweater inside, tucked in the ankle-length wool pants. Both of them are very tall and look like they just got back from Paris Fashion Week.

Even their hairstyles screams class. The woman’s red curly hair is simply tied in a loose ponytail and highlights the shiny diamond earrings that dangles on her ears. On the other hand, the man’s jet-black tousled hair styled neatly with the bangs parted so his forehead is visible.

Wonwoo is completely starstrucked. _The man_. He has seen him somewhere. His arched eyebrows, his nose, his sun-kissed skin, his lips... _There’s something familiar about him_.

“Wonwoo- _ssi_ , why don’t you sit?,” Lexie’s voice pulls him back to the present. Everyone in the room has already sat down, except for him. Wonwoo, completely anxious and nervous, bows quickly to the couple and sits in the chair next to Lexie.

“So, this is Jeon Wonwoo,” Lexie said. “He will be your photographer of your pre-wedding photo session in Yogyakarta. I hope Wonwoo- _ssi’s_ passport is ready. ”

 _Wait a minute, Yogyakarta?,_ Wonwoo thought. He kept thinking that Lexie did a Freudian slip or –

“And this is Cha Haeun- _nim_. She’s the director of CC Group, if you’re familiar with the IT,” Lexie introduces the woman with a polite hand gesture. “And this is Kim Mingyu- _nim_. If you feel like you’ve seen him somewhere, it’s because he’s a model for UNIQUE Clothing and he’s the co-founder of Kim Group, if you’re familiar with the banking world.”

 _That’s why there’s something familiar about Mingyu. It’s the UNIQUE Clothing store_ , Wonwoo answers himself. He often passes by the UNIQUE Clothing store as he goes to work or even on his way home, but he can’t afford one piece since it’s expensive as hell. _And I happened to have an account in Kim Bank,_ Wonwoo continues.

_This is a weird coincidence._

The new project that soon he would work on definitely requires his passport. They have to go to some place called Yogyakarta, that the bank group co-founder kept claiming as the “Heaven for Artsy People''; and he refers to these ‘artsy people’ as him and his fianceé. He shares the story to them about how he likes to paint in his spare time as a stress-relief while Cha Haeun loves to collect paintings and bid on them. _Crazy rich people_ , indeed.

Wonwoo never heard about Yogyakarta so he let Kim Mingyu explain to him the places that he wants as the locations. But before getting into that, he tells Wonwoo that he wants a sandy beach theme look. He shows photos of places that he called _Gumuk Pasir_ and _Pantai Pok Tunggal_. _It’s amazing to see how Kim Mingyu pronounced those_ , Wonwoo’s mind starts once more. _The way his tongue rolled, touched the palate, how his lips pouted and curled... Okay, that’s creepy._

The beaches that the client shows are beautiful but how Kim Mingyu pronounces it – it makes Wonwoo feel something weird in his stomach.

Time flies and they finally reach an agreement to do it in Yogyakarta; to those places that Kim Mingyu has already chosen. They already settle on the departure date, photoshoot date, accommodation, and also how many people from Pleiades Wedding Co. that they need to bring to Yogyakarta; including the makeup and hairdo team. It’s been a long time for Pleiades to get this kind of crazy rich client that can afford almost every service that they offer. _Wow._

_It felt so short_ , Wonwoo thinks once more as they bow goodbye to each other. As Kim Mingyu’s white coat flutters away, he can’t wait to have another discussion and see Mingyu again.

Wonwoo shakes his head, trying to clear his mind away.

_This is wrong._

_。☆・*。* ・☆・*。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who still suffered from yogyakarta battle trip wonwoo? っゝω・)っ  
> thank you for reading! this is my another attempt in writing english since my first language isn't english so please bear with me hehehe. 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. feedbacks are important for me, really. Hope your farms are flourishing and your crops have been wateredっゝω・)っ～ [hmu](http://twitter.com/stardustwitch9) and we can talk about meanie all day luvs ❤ and please read the second chapter! let me know what you think ❤ ❤


	2. 2

Wonwoo finds himself weird today.

He can’t seem to focus on his editing. It’s not about the glass partition, or even the fact he’s sitting across from Soonyoung. His colleague isn’t even being loud today since he tries to finish a few invitations with weird demands, so it’s pretty quiet.

Yet, Wonwoo still can’t focus on his editing. There’s a face that keeps floating in his mind: the double eyelids, the wide nose bridge, the pouty and small mouth, the soft jaw and slightly narrow... He wants to run his fingers along the line of his face, the curve... He bet his skin is soft and flawless –

“ _Ya_ , Wonwoo- _ya_!,” Wonwoo jolts back down to earth. Damn, he’s only daydreaming. Soonyoung is already on his feet, hands on his hips while glaring at him. _Oh, how Soonyoung can be this short-tempered indeed_ , Wonwoo thought. “What are you doing? I’ve been calling your name a bunch of times!”

“Sorry, what happened?”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “It’s lunch time, dummy! You’re not gonna eat, huh?”

Wonwoo quickly saves his latest project and takes his wallet along as he stands up. “I’m sorry, I will, I will –“

Soonyoung is being his chatty self. He complains about how slow Wonwoo is today compared to other days. Once they reach the outdoor cafeteria, Soonyoung goes straight to the Rabokki stall and orders two plates for the pair. Then, they wait on the empty bench near the stall.

It is unusually quiet in the cafeteria. The June balmy wind blows, making people compliment the weather like it’s their friends. In a few minutes, their food arrives, along with toasts and cups of coffee. They immediately dig on their dishes, completely absorbed in eating.

“It’s pretty quiet today,” Soonyoung says while taking a break from his Rabokki for a gulp of his Americano. “It’s unusual.”

“We’ve been packed with big projects lately,” Wonwoo replies before slurping on the noodle of his Rabokki. The steam of his piping hot meal wafts on the air, fogging up his glasses. Hetakes them off eventually, not letting his glasses stand in the way of his indulgence.

“Yeah, I think Pleaides becomes so popular lately. So many teams working on four to five weddings. From your next door lovebirds to corporate arranged marriages. It seems everyone is having a wedding, huh?”

Wonwoo can only chuckle as a reply. “It’s like a wedding season.”

“Yeah, even you have a huge project like taking care of the son of the founder of Kim Group’s wedding.”

“How did you know?”

“When you were summoned by that Witch to go to the front office, everyone in the Visual Production room was talking about you and this project. Jenny, from the Costume division, suddenly came down with her fellow costume designers and told us that Seungkwan texted her that Kim Mingyu will have a pre-wedding photoshoot with you. They’re curious about the fianceé and asking some of us to come down with them. So, if you see the commotion downstairs, it’s because the Marketing and Communication heard it first because they saw him first, then Reception and Ceremony division, Costume division and then us.”

Wonwoo took a big bite of his Tteokboki and slurps on his ramen as he listens to Soonyoung’s ramble until the broth splatters on his white t-shirt. He curses under his breath while reaching for some napkin from the holder. “Words always spread fast, huh?”

“Indeed, but that’s not what I’m trying to tell you,” Soonyoung leans his body forward and whispers. “This is your first big project. Be careful.”

“Of course, Soonyoung. Don’t worry.”

“No, that’s not what I mean, Wonwoo,” Wonwoo arch his brow and looks at his colleague with curiosity. Hashe ever been this serious? He maintains his low volume and his eyes glisten with concern. “I was in this company since the first time it was established.”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. “You never told me this.”

“Because it’s meant to be a secret forever.

“Okay, go on.”

“Pleiades used to be under a different name and under a different founder. This was Lexie’s problematic brother’s project – “

It feels like Wonwoo has been hit by a truck. “Wow, so the rumour about Lexie’s brother was true, then? And her brother did indeed end up in jail?”

“Yes. That’s why Lexie is kinda strict to everyone because of that,” Soonyoung dabs his lips with a napkin and puts his chopstick on his now empty bowl. “We used to work on a big project. It was a wedding of a famous corporate group and we made a tiny mistake. But then, it got exponentially worse when Lexie's brother suddenly went missing with millions of Won of our hard work money in his pocket.”

“You mean he ran away with the company’s money?”

“Yes. It was our first big client and he decided to go MIA.”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know and I don’t even want to know. I just want to warn you that this group have a strong power to make the press hate us until we go bankrupt. This man can turn the press on us and _boom_ , we’re done.”

“But Lexie decided to take over?”

“She went to America for her business major. She tried to save her family name with that. She met Joshua and Jenny there. They happened to be always in the same class and group project over and over and Lexie admired Joshua and Jenny’s work ethic. Knowing they were both coming back to Korea, Jenny decided to join and start fresh with a different name. Then, she recruited me. Along with Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

It was six people at first - Joshua was taking care of the reception and ceremony, anyway – and everyone was in the same division as now, even me.”

“Oh so, that’s why Lexie always trusts you, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jenny, then...”

“Yes, because we’ve been here from the start.”

“That’s why I always feel like she treats you differently than others.”

“Okay, that’s not what I’m trying to tell you.”

Wonwoo chuckles and takes a sip of his iced coffee before a refreshing ‘ _Ah_!’ slips out from his mouth. “Sorry, you can go on.”

“I’m trying to tell you that you should be careful. Both Kim Mingyu and Cha Haeun have that strength to make a media circus. If you make one mistake, then we can fall down like the London Bridge.”

“Okay, that’s so nice of you and thank you for your concern. I’ll do my best,” Wonwoo grins. _It’s so funny to see Soonyoung can be this serious_. “And I have no idea that you can speak so poetically.”

Soonyoung finally giggles and all the tension has passed. “Okay so, do you need any help for your Yogyakarta project?”

_。☆・*。* ・☆・*。_

_The church bell rings._

It is used because it believes to ward off evil spirits for newlyweds so they would be blessed with the loud ringing of bells.

_It is a bright summer. Flowers everywhere. It feels like he’s frozen in a certain time. The big door swings open and the church fills his vision. He can see his co-workers in the church pews. There is Soonyoung, dressed in white shirt and black vest. He dyed his hair platinum blonde and that gave him a fresh look instead of a grandpa look that Wonwoo thinks will go along with his temper._

_There is Joshua near Jenny; they both tried to hold back the laugh – as usual. They of course have an inside joke that nobody can even understand._

_There is Lexie. She’s dressed in her signature all-black from head to toe with her kids and husband, but there are flowers embroidery everywhere on their outfits. The embroidery makes their all-black outfits look merry and lovely._

_As he walks further down the altar, he can see his brother, Bohyuk, his mom, and his father at the very front row. Then, there are Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Minghao, Chan, Jihoon, and Seungkwan standing side by side on the steps._

_Wonwoo just notices a tall person standing at the altar. His back faces him as he looks at the church’s stained-glass window. The way the black tux hugging his body is amazing and oh my god, look at that firm butt..._

_He walks closer to the person._

_Then, the man turns around. Oh, those eyelids, the nose that’s wide in the bridge but it’s so cute, the lips are small and he can kiss it anytime, or perhaps he can kiss that soft jaw –_

_He holds out a hand and he says, “marry me, Wonwoo-_ ssi _.”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK, KIM MINGYU?”_

Wonwoo jolts in his bed. His hair matted by sweat and his clothes clings to his skin from it. He tries to control his breathing while wiping his clammy forehead with the back of his hand.

“How the fuck can I dream about Kim Mingyu?,” he says to himself. “This is so wrong! So wrong so wrong so wrong so wrong –,” he mutters over and over while he strides to the bathroom to wash his face. He looks at the reflection in the mirror. His dyed ash-blonde hair is now completely drenched by the water. His eyes look smaller from exhaustion and myopia.

He despises how he looks right now.

And he despises himself for the mindless dream.

“It’s just so wrong to dream about your client,” Wonwoo shakes his head. “And this client happened to be somebody that is going to marry soon, Jeon Wonwoo.”

_。☆・*。* ・☆・*。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a "serious" chapter and no mingyu but i want to talk more about this company since this wedding planner will play a huge role on this story. if there's something off about this wedding planner thingy, i'm so sorry - i'm just working in a creative digital agency instead of wedding planner, but i tried to make it as vivid as i can! 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. feedbacks are important for me, really. Hope your farms are flourishing and your crops have been wateredっゝω・)っ～ [hmu](http://twitter.com/stardustwitch9) and we can talk about meanie all day luvs ❤ and please anticipate another new chapter! let me know what you think - hope you like it! ❤ ❤


End file.
